The Psychic Reunion
by jacko5499
Summary: When Abby and Derek go to New Domino City, they find out being in Beacon hills wasn't the only weird place to go to, after finding out many shocking secrets about their parents past and trying to not repeat history ever again! Join Abby, Sky, Yusei, and Derek as they fight for their lives and others too and try to not kill each other on the way also.


The Psychic Reunion- Book One

I am not the owner of any of the characters of shows, but I do own Abbigaile Fudo (Abby)

Thanks Shimmering-Sky for letting me use Sky for the fan fiction, if you want to know who Sky is look on Shimmering-Sky's profile or on her fan fiction Blue Sky it will introduce to you who Sky is and what she fights for.

* * *

Yusei- Can we just get this story going?!

Derek- Are you just going to give credits for this chapter or are we going to get somewhere good?

Abby- Guys she's going to do the special thanks thing in the beginning and the end so chill out!

Me- Hey Abby just you wait the next chapter is about…

Derek- Don't you dare spoil the surprise for the readers, I'm not one to like spoilers either.

Me- Fine, well you read the credits and our fight so again… I don't own any of the characters or shows except Abby, and borrowing Sky from Shimmering-Sky!

Shimmer- HURRY UP WITH THE CHAPTER I HATE WAITING!

Me- Well before the crew tries to kill me, I hope you enjoy the fan fiction The Psychic Reunion!

Abby- (Whispers to Sky) about time she was done!

Me- I heard that!

* * *

Chapter One- The Introduction of Derek Hale

**Derek's P.O.V. (point of view)**

_I open my eyes slowly, there was rubble everywhere, my head ached, so did the rest of my body, but I still got up to look around._

_ When I did I wobbled a little then steadied myself, **what happened here?** I hear a scream behind me, but then I realize the scenery had changed all of the sudden, I was in the woods now, I didn't know where the sound was coming from, but I heard screaming, from many people for help, and they were crying. I smelled smoke, then finally found the sound, it was coming from a burning house, people were grabbing to get out, I needed to help them, but I couldn't move, so I was forced to watch them burn._

I jerk awake, sweat running down my face as I sit up, it was just another nightmare. I get out of bed to realize my sister, Abbigaile, was still asleep then I look outside, still nighttime.

"Great," I whisper to myself, "just great, the same dream made me wide awake…_again_." I then sit on the side of my bed, then try to go to sleep once more, it was a _horrible_ idea. I had the same nightmare, but this time I woke up in daylight to smile in my face.

I get out of bed, go downstairs, it was noon, _great_, I slept in, and Abby's already gone for her daily jog.

I wait for half an hour before she comes back into the house from the run. She wore a black sports bra, dark grey yoga pants, and navy blue sneakers that were meant for exercise.

"Hi," she says while breathing heavily, "you were asleep when I went so I didn't bug you." She says then smiles, while she got a cup of water from the faucet.

When the cup was full she set it down on the counter and slouched over the sink, like she was looking for something.

"Derek," she almost whispers, "I got a job like you told me to do, but," she stopped I knew she was going to cry, because she always did that before a few tears, then she continued.

"But, I have to leave the United States, I'm going to new Domino City, to work for the director there, Director Goodwin. After the incident with the city, and the fire I decided to stop running from my past and go back to New Domino City, for old time sake, I want to also start new and fresh there, and with my life." She says then guzzles down the cup of water, then goes to change into her normal clothes.

Even though I didn't want to I let the tears fall, because I was going to miss her. Then I realize I can also work for Goodwin, even if Abby hates it, I didn't want her to make the same mistake our father did twenty years ago, that made the city feel pain inside.

* * *

Special Thanks To the Following-

Shimmering-Sky for letting me, _borrow_ Sky for the fan fiction.

The Producers of Teen Wolf, because if they didn't invents the awesome television show this fan fiction would have been a bust! And the producers of all of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series and episodes, because then Sky wouldn't have been made, neither would Abby and this fan fiction would have never been thought of.

Last but not least the makers of , because if it wasn't made I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction, and I would still be on making TMNT fan fictions, and I wouldn't be reading awesome fan fictions, like _blue sky_. (Whoever reads this fan fiction, be sure to also give shimmering-sky a warm hug for making the incredible fan fiction again shimmering-sky, YOU'RE THE BEST!

* * *

Derek- Wow that's pretty hurtful!

Yusei- it is so very hurtful!

Me- Guys I didn't mean it like that!

Abby- TOO LATE!

(everyone except for Shimmering-Sky, and Sky exit the room)

Shimmer- Thanks anyway, I need to go freshen up for the reviews I'm going to get!

(Shimmering-Sky exits to her dressing room)

Me- Why don't I have a normal crew!

Sky- Jacko5499 will take reviews, and is even open to flames!

(Yusei and Derek start to sneak up on Shimmering-Sky with pillows)

Me- Thanks, now I need to stop Yusei and Derek from trying to kill Shimmering-Sky!

Sky- She deserves it!

(Sky storms off)

Me- Again! I NEED A NORMAL CREW!


End file.
